If You're Reading This
by MissingExodus
Summary: Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.


"Sam? Sam, honey, it's me, Linda. Please, sugar, open up. I know you're upset, but you can't lock yourself up like this! It's not healthy for you or the baby," a woman with bright red hair pulled into a short, braided pigtail and concerned bright blue eyes called out gently as she knocked on the door to a modest 3-bedroom house. The woman wore a Chinese shirt and a pair of jeans.

The door opened and a black-haired woman with red-rimmed lilac eyes let Linda in. The woman with the red-rimmed eyes was 36-year-old Sam Fenton, wife of Danny Fenton and mother of 3 children with one on the way. Linda gave Sam a look that anyone else would've though was pity or sympathy, but Sam knew better. Linda hated pity and sympathy. The look Linda gave Sam was one of pure, honest concern. Sam motioned her in.

Linda hated seeing her friend like this. The baby was due any day now and Sam had just gotten some of the worst news she will ever have to hear. Her husband was dead. Sam had a letter from Danny himself confirming it. Linda had never seen it, but she knew enough.

* * *

**_If you're reading this  
My momma is sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here_**

* * *

Sam handed her redheaded friend Danny's letter. Linda shot her a look that plainly said, 'Are you sure you want me to read this?' 

Sam nodded.

Linda's eyes fell to the text in front of her.

_My Dearest Sam, _

_If you're reading this, then I'm already gone. I'm sorry it had to some to this, Sammy. Vlad had to die, even if I died with him. He almost killed you and Will. We both knew there were three possible outcomes of this battle. One, Vlad would die and I'd be fine. Two, I would die and Vlad would live (this one scares the heck out of me). Three, we both die. Since you're reading this letter, one the last two occurred. And I'm praying it's the third one. _

_Sam, you'll never really know how much you mean to me. You, Will, Alan, Max, and our newest child all mean the world to me. You guys mean far more to me than words can ever express. Anyone who tries to hurt you has to deal with me. I love you so much, I just wish I'd given you one last kiss. Man, I'll miss you. I'm missing you right now and I haven't even left yet. _

* * *

_**Sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
War was just a game we played when we were kids**_

_

* * *

__Remember when we were kids, Sammy? During recess we'd always play war. Us against Them. Well, now I now how war really feels like. And it sucks__. With a capital 'U'. I remember you used to dare me to kiss you and we'd spend forever chasing each other around the playground. _

_Now, I'm going to face the end. I know I'm probably going to die. I'm strong, but not that strong. By the time you read these words, I'll be up in Heaven and I'll be watching over you. Sounds clichéd, I know, but its true. I just hope my ghost half doesn't keep me trapped here. I wanted to be where I know you'll be when you die. _

* * *

**_Well I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God  
And we're both watching over you_**

* * *

_Please, ask Linda if she could ask her cousin to send my body back home to you. I know she and her family haven't been on speaking terms since Linda left the family, but you said she and Logan got along pretty well. When you get my body back, bury me in that field on the outside of Meadowview. You know which one I'm talking about. Thanks, Sam. Oh, and nothing too fancy. I don't need a formal funeral, you know._

* * *

_**So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed where it would go.  
If you're reading this I'm already home.**_

_

* * *

_

_If you're reading this, you already know I won't be there to see the birth of our youngest son. I hope he looks like you, and I hope he has a fighting spirit just like I do. I hope he has a hero complex, but if he does, please, keep him away from the Fenton Thermos. We both know how Will, Alan, and Max are, and their brother won't be any different. I really, really hope he's more like you than me. Either way, I'm sure he's in excellent hands. You are his mother, after all. _

* * *

_**If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fights like me  
Stand up for the innocent and the weak  
I'm laying down my gun  
Hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes**_

* * *

_Don't be afraid to let me go, Sam. I know full well that someday you'll find someone else and that's all right. You have every right to move on. You'll be a single mother raising 4 kids. I know you'll do great on your own, but you might want someone there by your side to help you along. I'll be fine up here in Heaven. We both know we'll meet again at Heaven's Gates. I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

_**So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul is where my momma always prayed where it would go  
If you're reading this, I'm already home**_

* * *

_Sam, I love you and you know this. But I need you to move on. Don't let me hold you back. I want you and the kids to be happy. I'm not asking you to forget me, but I am asking you to have the strength to move on. I love you and nothing, not even death, can change that._ _

* * *

_

_**If you're reading this, there is going to come a day  
You move on and find someone else and that's okay  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace**_

* * *

_My love is yours, forever and for always._

_Danny Fenton_

Linda set the letter down and looked at her friend.

"Typical Danny. Always the romantic." A grin was plastered over Linda's face as she took her friend's hand. A small smile ghosted across Sam's tear-streaked features. A sudden cry from Sam startled Linda.

"Linda, I think my water just broke."

"Holy Crap!"

A 14-year-old redhead and her two younger siblings raced down the stairs.

"Will, you, Alan and Max, help me get your mother in the car. I'll grab my siren. We're going to the hospital."

The three kids obeyed instantly and in no time at all, the group was on the way to the hospital. Linda had attached a police siren to the top of her car as she raced the black SUV through the streets. Will and her siblings were in the back assisting Sam.

In a record of completing a 20-minute drive in under 10 minutes, the group wasted no time getting Sam into the maternity ward.

After a few hours, the sound a baby's crying filled the ward.

"Linda, would you like to be his godmother?"

"You bet. What's his name?"

Sam looked down at her newborn son. He slowly opened his eyes and Sam discovered that they were the same crystalline blue as his father's.

"Daniel Jack Fenton Jr. DJ, for short."

Linda smiled. "Well, DJ, welcome to the world. I'm your godmom, Linda."

Out of the corner of her eye, Will thought she saw her father standing in the doorway, smiling. When she turned her head to get a better look, he was gone. Somehow, Will knew her dad was still watching out for them. That thought alone gave her the courage to move on and help her family move on.

And up in heaven, Danny Fenton smiled.

* * *

**_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul is where my momma prayed where that it would go  
If you're reading this  
If you're reading this  
I'm already home_**

* * *

**Okay, that was something that has been bugging me for while. I don't own Danny Phantom or the song 'If You're Reading This' by Tim McGraw. I probably murdered the song. Alright, anything goes here. Flames, constructive critisim, praise, and ideas/requests are all welcomed. **


End file.
